


Family

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mentions of Itachi, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke tells Sarada the history of her clan, and the history that led him to where he is today. Sarada doesn’t know how to take the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

“Why won’t you ever tell me about our clan?!” Sarada exclaimed, tears brimming.

“We’re not having this conversation, stop pushing it.” Replied Sasuke, pain piercing his heart, although he didn’t let this show on his face.

“You won’t talk to me about my own family, and everyone else stays quiet. I hate you!”

Sarada stormed out of the house as Sasuke sat down in the kitchen, sighing at the sight of his young daughter, barely 13 years old, walking away from the house. He understood her frustration, everyone else in her life seemed to have connections; aunts, uncles, cousins. She had Naruto, who was as much an uncle-figure to her as if he were related by blood, but the mystery as to why the great Uchiha clan was so small eluded her. Sasuke just wasn’t ready to reveal the truth to her, she wasn't ready. At 13, her father felt it better for her to stay ignorant than to learn the truth.  
That was just over four years ago now, Sasuke knew this day would come, the day when he’d have to answer all of Sarada’s questions about her family. She was 17 years old now, forever his little girl, but he couldn’t hide the truth from her forever.

“Sarada, come over here. We have to talk.” Sasuke said, calmly.

Sarada had just come through the door, bags in hand, she had just come back from browsing the markets.  
“Sure…What is this about?” She said, unsure of the look on her fathers face.

“You asked me years ago about your family, I think you’re old enough to know. Please listen to me, this is hard for me to say.”

Sarada sat down beside her father, waiting for him to begin. Her heart began to ache, anticipating what was about to be said.  
Sasuke took a deep breath and began the long tale of the Uchihas, beginning with the love he had between his brother in his earliest memories, the memories with his loving mother and his strict father. Stretching to the tragedy; the event of the whole clan being slaughtered. Then to the effect and trauma it all had on Sasuke, what path the event had pushed him on. And to the reason for the tragedy, the corruption between the village and the clan.  
It took all of Sarada’s strength not to cry infront of her father, she never imagined the man that sat just opposite of her could’ve gone through so much pain; could’ve committed such gruesome acts. She understood he was in a dark place, but she couldn’t coprehend what was being told, couldn't help but feel sick at the pit of her stomach. It was a lot to take in.  
After Sasuke had finished talking, silence enveloped the room. Sarada stared blankly ahead of her, she could feel her fathers eyes on her.  
“Sarada..?”

Just then the front door opened, Sakura had returned from her errands. Phased by the scene ahead of her, her husband and child sat down with such serious looks on their faces.

“What’s going on?” Enquired Sakura

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, Sarada stood from her chair and briskly walked out. “Sarada, where are you goi-”

The front door slammed, Sakura stood confused by what had just happened.  
“What was all that about?”

—

As soon as Sarada, made it outside her house, she ran. She ran as fast as she could away from home. Tears falling freely from her eyes now. She didn’t know where to go but the person who’s the closest to an extended family she’s ever had, Naruto.  
Since infancy, Naruto had been present in her life. He was an uncle to her, she loved him as much as she loved her own parents, Hinata too.  
It was well into the night when she made it to the Uzumaki residence, still in tears. Her knock at the door was answered by Naruto, he opened the door casually, expecting to see his son returning with food.

“Sarada, what’s wro-”

Before he could finish his sentence, she lunged forward to hug him. Crying tears of grief and pain, she couldn’t hold in anymore.

“Come on, let’s have a sit down.”

Naruto led her into the house, one arm around her shoulders. Worry was clear on his face for the girl whom he loved like a daughter. He guided her to sit down on the sofa, sitting next to her.

“Now, let’s take a deep breath.” Naruto said, attempting to sound calm. “Do your parents know you’re here?”

At that question, Sarada let out a sob. “Uncle..”

Silence came over the room, the only sound heard in the house was running water further into the house. It was clear in the noise that Hinata or Himawari were bathing.  
Calmly, Sarada laid her head on Naruto’s lap. A familiar gesture between the two, something they shared since even before Sarada was old enough to walk. She would lay her head down on his lap and instinctively he would pat her head, it had a calming affect on her.

“Father told me everything.” Sarada said, with a monotone voice. Eyes staring blankly ahead of her, each blink feeling so very heavy.

“I see, so that’s why you’re so upset. And how much is ‘everything’?”

“He told me everything” Sarada repeated, with another sob. 

The tears began flowing again, she turned her head into Narutos lap away from looking ahead of her, but now toward the ground. All Naruto could do was feel her pain and continue the soothing motion of patting her head.  
It was at this moment that Boruto finally returned, making a ruckus as if his arrival was being awaited by his whole family.

“Your favourite has returned!” He exclaimed as he swung open the door. “Man, am I starv-” Boruto stopped mid sentence at the scene that lay ahead of him. “What’s going on? Sarada? Why are you crying?! Who upset you?! Do I need to bea-”

Naruto made a hand gesture trying to tell his over-active son to go away. He himself was surprised that he actually understood what he was trying to say. Boruto slowly walked away from the room, worry still clear on his face.

“That boy, I swear he’ll never change.”

At this, Sarada let out a laugh. She felt happy that Boruto so quickly was ready to defend her at the sight of her upset. But there was nothing he could do.

“How could my uncle do such a horrible thing? How could he k-kill his own family?” 

She said, pain piercing her heart as she spoke each word.

Thinking over his words carefully, Naruto spoke 'There was bloodshed, and anger, and corruption that went back further than any of us can really tell. But there was also love within your family, never doubt that.” Sarada listened silently. “Your uncle was a gifted ninja, caught between two corrupted systems.”

Feeling unsure about how much Sasuke had told her, Naruto stopped himself from talking about Root. Even decades later, Danzo's mark on the village still caused so many people pain.

“I didn’t think things could be so horrible. I just don’t get it. I don’t understand how things could be so horrible, how can there be any love when things like this happen. I don’t understand…”

Silence, once again, enveloped the room. These were things that Naruto had no good answer to, he himself doesn’t understand how such horrible things can happen.

“You know, I knew Itachi.”

“Father told me, you two had interactions. He tried to kidnap you…”

“Oh, so he told you that. Well, yes, that was my first interaction with him. Listen, I realise Itachi’s actions are all painted as if he was a villain, but please remember he is anything but.”

“How could you say such a thing?! He killed his own family, put father through so much pain!!” Sarada got up from Naruto’s lap, exclaiming at him.

“Ask Sasuke, then. He will say the same as me, corruption only leads to pain. Something the village, the Uchiha clan, and many other people are guilty of. The Uchihas had been planning to essentially destroy the village that Itachi loved with all his heart, so he was given a horrific mission that, in a perfect world, no one should have to carry out. But he couldn’t bring himself to harm your father. He loved Sasuke more than he loved this village. By carrying out his mission, he saved his home. But by carrying out the mission, he had to leave the home he had saved. Living the rest of his life being known as a villain.”

Sarada’s eyes lowered, she couldn’t handle all the news she had been bombarded with. “Father caused you so much pain..”

“Ah yes, he most definitely did.”

Rethinking his words, Naruto huffed out a laugh "Sarada, we've both caused each other pain. How do you think we both lost an arm?"

Tears began stinging Sarada’s eyes again.

“But he was a product of what had happened to him, he couldn’t help it. He caused me, and your mother, pain because we love him.”  
“You’re sounding oddly mature, uncle..”

At this Naruto smiled, “Hoho, I can be very mature. I don’t appreciate the surprise in your tone.”

Sarada let out a laugh, but the moment of glee left as fast as it had come. Another tear escaped her, trying her best not to cry again. She felt as though she could’ve drowned an entire village throughout the day, with the amount of crying she had done. At this moment Naruto extended his arm around her shoulders again and pulled her forward so he was embracing her. “It’s okay, you can cry. You don’t have to hold back your tears when you’re with family.”

At this, Sarada began sobbing harder than before. She sobbed into Naruto’s shoulder, sobbing cries of grief, mourning the family she never knew, the pain her father went through, and the struggle everyone endured.  
Twenty minutes later, Sarada had finally exhausted herself. Her head had found its way back to Naruto’s lap, where she slept soundly. Seventeen years and nothing had changed. It was well into the night, moonlight illuminating the house through the windows.

“Naruto?” Hinata quietly entered the room, making her way to sit beside her husband. 

Her gaze laid down to Sarada, worry etched across her face for the young Uchiha.  
“She’s alright, just worn out. She’s had a really tough day.”

Hinata outstretched her hand to Sarada’s cheek, caressing the the girl whom she loves as if she were her own. “Is it wrong of me to guess she knows?”

Naruto, whose gaze was the same as his wife’s, looking down to Sarada. “No, you’re not wrong at all. Yes, Sasuke told her everything.”

“Poor thing..Is she going to be okay?”

Naruto looked to his wife with a gentle smile. “Ofcourse she is, she’s an Uchiha.”

“Sakura must be worried, it’s late now.”

“Mm, I think you’re right. I’ll take Sarada home.”

Naruto moved and propped Sarada up onto his back, who all the while did not stir awake. He walked with a gentle step, careful not to wake her up.  
Quietly knocking at the Uchiha residence was pointless as Sakura answered the door with an alarmingly loud voice. “Sara-”

“Shhh!!” Naruto quickly replied

Opening the door wider, to allow him in, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Naruto went ahead in to lay Sarada down in her bed.

“You were right, she went to Naruto.”

“Hmm.” Replied her husband, hands propped on his knees, against his mouth in deep thought.

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke, she could see the guilt etched on his face; he felt bad for having to tell Sarada the truth.

“You had to tell her someday, she’s strong. She’ll deal and adjust with all this news. ” She said while caressing his cheek.

“Hmm.” Sasuke replied, unable to form any other verbal response.

He held Sakura’s hand in an attempt to feel better.

Sakura’s heart ached for her family, she embraced Sasuke attempting to lift some of the pain he carried.  
Naruto coughed from the door way, getting the attention of the two on the sofa.

“I’m really sorry about all of this, I hope she wasn’t a burden.” Sakura said, concerned etched in her voice.  
“She could never be a burden, she’s family to me, you know that. She came to me in tears,” Sasuke’s grip tightened, Sakura silently rubbed her thumb calmly against his hand. “but we talked it out, I think she understands a bit more after our talk.”

The three slipped into a comfortable silence, a rare moment for the three busy ninja.

“Well, I’ll be going back home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Sasuke. See you soon, Sakura.”

As Naruto left, Sasuke felt himself relax. What a day, he thought.

“It’s unbelievable how much has changed, but in the end, we’re all still together. Team 7…” Sasuke thought aloud.

Sasuke didn't feel he deserved the people in his life, still by his side all these years later. He felt anger build up inside him despite having disciplined himself in staying calm.

"Stop it, I can feel you working yourself into a fight you won't win with yourself" Sakura said, still holding onto his hand. 

Turning to his wife, Sasuke kissed her on the forehead and moving to lean his forehead against hers. "I don't know how any of this is possible, I don't deserve it." 

Surprised at his words, Sakura got up and pulled Sasuke up with her. "You deserve this family, don't let today make you think otherwise." Leading him to their bedroom, what they all needed now was rest.

Tomorrow was another day, and one that the pair wished would be better for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!
> 
> My tumblr is mynarutomind


End file.
